Schicksal
by houjun
Summary: SchuXBrad, Death... In einer Kathedrahle bekommen die beiden unerwarteten Besuch...


So, hier mein erstes Fanfiction... Gomen, normalerweise mag ich selbst keine Deathfics... Schreibt mir, wie ihr es findet, ja?  
  
  
Schicksal  
  
  
Eigentlich glaubte er nicht an Gott. Wozu auch? Denn wenn es einen geben sollte, so war dieser ihm nicht gut gesonnen. Das Leben, das er führte forderte viele Menschenleben, doch auch das kümmerte ihn nicht. Weder ihn noch Brad. Schuldig schaute noch einmal aufmerksam in seine Augen. Es war Brads Idee gewesen, es heimlich zu vollbringen. Keiner war da sie zu belästigen -zu stören.   
Auch Brad schaute angespannt zu Schuldig. Auf seinem Gesicht spiegelte sich Unsicherheit und Nervosität, wie er überrascht feststellte. "Auch für mich ist es das erste Mal", hörte er Schuldigs sanfte, nasale Stimme in sein Ohr flüstern. Er hatte ganz vergessen, dass Schuldig ja seine Gedanken lesen konnte. Auch etwas, woran er sich in Zukunft gewöhnen werden müsste.   
Brad hatte es nicht getan. er hatte seine außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit einen Schritt in die ihm nächstliegende Zukunft blicken zu können nicht genutzt. Vielleicht aus Trotz, oder aber auch aus Unsicherheit und Angst, dass etwas nicht klappen könnte. "Das brauchst du nicht. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Brad. Ich bleibe bei dir, egal was passiert. Das habe ich dir doch versprochen. Oder hast du das schon wieder vergessen?!" Verlegen lächelte Brad zu Schuldig hinüber. Nein, er hatte nicht vergessen. Wie könnte er auch! Denn das war der Tag an dem sich sein Leben so verändert hatte.   
Langsam schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zurück in die Vergangenheit. Zurück zu jenem Tag...  
  
~*~  
  
Damals hatte es geregnet. Er hatte in der Nacht schlecht geschlafen und viele Visionen hatten ihn geplagt und doch konnte er sich an keine mehr genau erinnern. So sehr er es auch versuchte, die Erinnerungen daran entglitten doch seinem Geist. Es war noch früh. zu früh um schon aufzustehen. Der Regen prasselte wild an sein Fenster und ließ den Himmel dunkler erscheinen, als er es war. etwas hatte ihn geweckt. er wusste nicht was es war, aber er war doch sicher, nicht von alleine wach geworden zu sein. Oder doch durch eine Vision? Plötzlich pochte es an seiner Tür. Das Geräusch schallte tief in seine Gedanken und rief ein Echo in ihnen hervor. Ja, das war es. Das hatte ihn geweckt. Aber wer in Gottes Namen klopft so früh am Morgen schon an meiner Tür? Langsam erhob er sich, um dem nicht enden wollenden Klopfen ein Ende zu bereiten.   
"Brad! Hey, Brad!!" Schuldig klopfte weiter an der Tür zu Brads Zimmer. Langsam fing er doch an sich Sorgen zu machen. Sein Klopfen war laut genug um auch Nagi und Farfarello ein Stockwerk weiter unten aufzuwecken.   
Wenn er nicht langsam aufmacht, dann - und die Tür öffnete sich und Schuldigs Faust, mit der er eigentlich die Tür hatte treffen wollen, landete mitten in Brads Gesicht und warf ihn zu Boden.  
Der Schlag war eigentlich nicht hart gewesen, nur unvorhergesehen. Er schämte sich etwas, dass gerade ihm das als Orakel und geübten Boxkämpfer passierte. Er sah den Boden auf sich zufliegen und rasend schnell näher kommen - und plötzlich war da ein Kellergewölbe, eine Wand, ein Schuss, ein Schrei und Blut und dann endlos tiefe Schwärze - und dann krachte er hart auf den Boden! Im ersten Moment hatte er Schwierigkeiten sich wieder zurecht zu finden. Die einzelnen Bilder seiner plötzlichen Vision flimmerten noch immer durch seinen Kopf und machten es ihm unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Schuldig wusste, dass irgendetwas passiert war. Der erschrockene Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht und dann die leeren, erstarrten Augen in Brads Gesicht hatten nichts mit dem Schlag zu tun, dem er ihn versetzt hatte. Nein! Er kannte diesen Ausdruck zu gut, eine Vision. Kurzerhand ließ er sich in Brads Gedanken gleiten und fand auch bald die ihm gewünschte Information, auch wenn ihm das nicht unbedingt schlauer gemacht hatte als vorher. Und doch war es besser. Er kannte seinen Chef. Von alleine hätte er es nicht zugegeben ein Vision gehabt zu haben und bevor er sich wieder große Reden anhörte, regelte er die Sache lieber auf seine Art. Aufhelfend hielt er Brad schließlich seine Hand hin. "Alles OK, Brad?"  
Missmutig schaute Brad auf die ihm hilfreichend hergehaltene Hand hin und schlug sie zur Seite. "Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht und nenn' mich nicht Brad!!" Er hatte das seichte Gleiten von Schuldigs Gedanken in den seien wohl bemerkt. Die Leichtigkeit mit der Schuldig immer an das kam, was er wollte, machte ihn wütend. Er war durch die Nacht sowieso schon nicht gut drauf und Schuldig war nun mal in dem Augenblick der Einzige, an dem er es auslassen konnte.   
"Und was willst du so früh morgens eigentlich von mir?! Ich bin müde. Ich kann schließlich nicht immer auf euch aufpassen ohne eine Pause zu machen! Ein bißchen Privatsphäre steht mir schließlich auch zu!!"  
Um seine Unsicherheit zu verbergen, setzte Schuldig wieder sein übliches, breites grinsen auf. Er wusste zwar, dass das Brads Wut wahrscheinlich noch mehr schüren würde, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall Schwäche vor seinem Anführer zeigen und sei es nur das Senken seines Blickes. "Ich habe dich schreien gehört. Aber es scheint ja Alles in Ordnung zu sein."   
Schuldig war schon im Inbegriff sich umzudrehen und wieder zu gehen, als Brad ihn an seinen Armen ergriff und zum Umdrehen zwang. "Das ist alles?! Deshalb weckst du mich so früh morgens, störst mich und schlägst mich zu Boden?!" Er schrie jetzt schon fast. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben würde, er war nervös. Nervös und aufgebracht und er würde es nicht ertragen, wenn Schuldig jetzt ging. Diese kurze Vision hatte schon ausgereicht ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen. Und wenn er jetzt alleine war und noch eine Vision käme...  
"Es...es tut mir leid, Bra... Crawford! Ich hatte mir nur Sorgen gemacht, es könnte etwas passiert sein." Das Grinsen war nicht von seinem Gesicht gewichen, spiegelte jetzt aber Unsicherheit wieder. Er hatte das nervöse und hysterische Aufblitzen in Brads Augen wohl gesehen und es beunruhigte ihn sehr. Er hatte ihn selten so aus der Fassung gesehen und wankte jetzt zwischen dem Gefühl so schnell wie möglich aus Brads Reichweite zu gelangen und dem, lieber in seiner Nähe zu bleiben und ihn irgendwie zu beruhigen.   
Letzteres überwiegte schließlich und er drehte sich wieder zu Brad um. Das nervöse Flackern in Brads dunklen Augen blieb. Schuldig wollte ansetzten etwas zu sagen, irgendetwas, was ihn für den Augenblick beruhigen würde, als sich Brads Augen plötzlich vor Schreck weiteten. Ein ersticktes Keuchen drang aus seinem Mund und sein Blick verschleierte sich. Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern und er griff sich an die Brust, direkt über seinem Herzen verharrte er und seine Finger verkrampften sich in seinem Hemd. "W-We...iß....", brachte er krächzend hervor ohne es selbst zu registrieren. Es ging alles unglaublich schnell, sodas Schuldig im ersten Moment nicht ganz wusste, was er tun sollte und nur hilflos vor dem wimmernden Crawford stehen blieb. Als dieser jedoch anfing zu wanken und zu fallen drohte, erwachte Schuldig aus seiner Starre und warf sich vor, um seinen Sturz abzufangen. Noch während Brad in seinen Armen zusammensank, klinkte er sich in seine Gedanken ein und übertrug den Schmerz, den Brad fühlte, auf sich selbst. Der Schmerz traf ihn mit der Wucht eines Schlages und er verlor augenblicklich das Bewusstsein...  
Als Brad seine Augen wieder aufschlug, dachte er erst, es wäre noch ein Teil seiner Vision. Er spürte eine Wärme und Geborgenheit, wie er sie seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Er schaute hoch, als sich sein Blick langsam klärte und blickte in Schuldigs Gesicht. Voller Schreck sah er, wie sich dieses direkt auf das seine zubewegte, mit geschlossenen Augen und leicht geöffnetem Mund. Das Grinsen war verschwunden...  
Was hatte das zu bedeuten?! Schnell überlegte er, ob das vielleicht eine Aufforderung war, ihn zu küssen. Er musste schnell handeln. Der warme Griff von Schuldigs Armen überwiegte schließlich und er hob sein Gesicht und schloss seine Augen. Automatisch glitten seine Hände zu Schuldigs Gesicht und hielten es um es schließlich zu seinem zu führen und ihn zu küssen. Und die Welt ging unter! Crawford hatte das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren und klammerte sich nur noch mehr an Schuldig. Er traute sich nicht den Kontakt zu lösen und -was viel wichtiger war- er wollte es nicht. Aber er war sich nicht ganz sicher, was Schuldig darüber dachte. Er spürte keine Reaktion, keine Antwort auf sein Flehen. Nur eine Art... Kälte. Hatte er Schudig doch falsch verstanden? War es ihm nicht recht? Seine Augen brannten. Er wollte sie nicht öffnen, sich nicht bewegen. Nicht fortlaufen aus dieser Umarmung, in die er sich hingegeben hat. Heiß rollte die erste Träne über seine Wange und er hielt Schuldig noch fester, um sein Zittern zu verbergen. Und plötzlich, ganz plötzlich, spürte er auch Schuldigs starke Arme wieder seinen Rücken umfassen. Ein leises Zucken ging durch Schus Körper und endlich antwortete er auch auf Craws unausgesprochene Frage. Er fing an den Kuss willig zu erwidern. Seine Hände fuhren durch Craws dunkle, schwarze Haare. Und ihre Gedanken und Gefühle verschmolzen miteinander, wurden eins.  
"Hab' keine Angst, Brad. Ich bin bei dir und beschütze dich. Du bist nicht allein!", drang Schuldigs nasale Stimme in Craws Gedanken. Ohne, dass er es verhindern konnte, ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte, antwortete er darauf: "Schu, bitte Schu, lass mich nie wieder allein. Bleibe bei mir. Ohne dich kann ich nicht mehr leben!!" Mit einem leisen, unterdrücktem Aufschrei gab' Schuldig sich noch mehr hin und langsam fanden die Beiden zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Was nicht hieß, dass sie in ihrem Tun innehielten... "Brad, ich verspreche dir immer für dich dazusein und dir immer zur Seite zu stehen, solange du mich bei dir haben möchtest. Ich...Ai shiteru, Brad!!" "I love you, Schu... Daisuki mo! Ich möchte dich für immer bei mir halten, dich in den Armen halten. Ich brauche dich, du bist der Sinn meines Lebens!"  
  
~*~  
  
Brad lächelte. Ja, so war es damals gewesen. Damals, als er die Vision bekommen hatte, die sich nie verwirklicht hatte. Das erste und einzige Mal, dass er eine Zukunft vorhergesehen hatte, die nicht eingetroffen war. Oft hatte er noch daran zurückgedacht. Der Schuss, das Blut, was es für eine Bedeutung haben sollte! Doch sie hatte sich nicht wieder gezeigt und Brad hatte sie auch schon so ziemlich an die Seite seiner Gedanken geschoben... Alles was jetzt noch zählte war dass er jetzt mit Schuldig leben konnte.   
Sein Blick glitt noch einmal zur Seite und er betrachtete aufs Neue seine Umgebung.  
Es war eine kleine, abgelegene Kapelle. Als Kind war er hier oft gewesen und hatte gebetet, aber jetzt stand sie leer. Zurückgelassen und vergessen. Der richtige Ort. Das Mondlicht von draußen tauchte die Fenster der Kapelle in ein Meer aus Farben, welches sich auf Schuldigs Gesicht widerspiegelte. Er erschien ihm dadurch wie ein Geist... Sein Blick verlor sich in den endlosen Weiten von Schuldigs smaragtgrünen Augen.  
  
Auch Schuldig blickte gebannt in das Antlitz seines Geliebten. Tage zuvor schon, war er ohne dessen Wissen hier in der Kapelle gewesen um Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Alles war perfekt. Er hatte alles sauber geputzt, einen Altar aufgebaut und viele Kerzen besorgt. Das Licht in der Kapelle war schon vor Jahren ausgefallen und man hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht es zu reparieren, wozu auch. Also hatte Schuldig an die hundert Kerzen besorgt und sie im ganzen Raum verteilt. Das gab' der Kapelle zwar einen düsteren, aber auch romantischen Anblick. Genau das richtige für Crawford und ihn. Sie hatten beschlossen, die Hochzeit alleine zu feiern. Nagi und Farfarello wussten zwar von ihrem Pakt, noch Schuldig hatte sie gebeten, sie bei dieser Zeremonie alleine zu lassen. Dadurch dass sie Mitglieder von Schwarz waren, war es ausgeschlossen, dass sie ein richtiges Eheleben oder ähnliches führen konnten, also sollte es auch nicht offiziell sein, dass sie nun heirateten. Es war nur für Brad und ihn. Eine Art Symbol, mehr auch nicht.   
Etwas nervös ließ er seine Hand noch einmal in seine Tasche gleiten. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Ring, den er darin bewahrte. Es war ein kleiner, schmaler Ring aus Silber. Die enden waren so verziert, dass sie wie zwei dünne, feine Blätter aussahen und sie umfassten einen schwarzen Stein. Schuldig hatte noch nie etwas von den großen, protzigen, goldenen Ringen gehalten, die die meisten Ehepaare heutzutage trugen. Und er wusste, dass auch Brad so dachte. Also hatte er sich darauf beschränkt einen Ring mit seinem Herzen zu suchen.   
  
Die Uhr schlug Zwölf. Es wurde Zeit. Draußen schien der Mond hell. Vollmond. Mit einem Male erschien er heller als sonst, und größer. Die Kapelle selber tanzte in einem Farbenmeer und die Kerzen gaben einen warmen und gemütlichen Schein ab.   
Crawford schluckte, atmete dann noch einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann zu Schuldig um. Er vernahm ein leises Glitzern in Schuldigs Augen. Tränen -aber vor Freude. Noch einmal nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und griff in seine Tasche und zog schließlich seinen Ring, den er für Schuldig besorgt hatte. Ein kleiner goldener Ring. Ein sehr dünner Reifen die sich in der Mitte um einen kleinen Stein kräuseln. Der Stein hatte eine nachtschwarze Farbe, aber wenn man ihn ins Licht hielt, dann konnte man einen leichten Rotschimmer wahrnehmen. Er passte zu Schuldig.  
  
"A-Also...", fing Schuldig an, doch er verstummte daraufhin gleich wieder. Das laute Echo seiner eigenen Worte hatte ihn unterbrochen. Düster und verzerrt schienen seine Worte aus allen Richtungen gleichzeitig widerzuhallen. Schuldig fröstelte. Er hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache. Etwas beunruhigte ihn, aber er konnte nicht sagen was. Plötzlich schlangen sich kräftige Arme um ihn herum -Brads Arme. Sanft nahm er ihn in den Arm. Schuldig genoss diese wohltuende und herzliche Wärme. "Shh, Schu... Du bist ja nervös." Brad schmunzelte bei dem Gedanken, dass sein sonst so aggressiver Schuldig so nervös sein konnte. Er genoss diesen Augenblick zwar insgeheim, aber trotzdem beschloss er den nächsten Schritt selbst zu übernehmen. "Schuldig... Ich-Ich liebe dich. Du bist mir der Wichtigste Mensch im Leben. Nie hatte ich einen Grund für meine Existenz gefunden und obwohl ich ein Orakel bin, wusste ich nie, was mir die Zukunft nun bringen würde -was mein Schicksal ist. Doch nun habe ich dich getroffen und jetzt weiß ich, dass ich nur gelebt habe um dich zu treffen, um dich zu finden, dich zu lieben. Schuldig, ich liebe dich und ich möchte für immer bei dir bleiben..."  
Dann nahm er den Ring aus der Tasche und setzte ihn Schuldig auf den rechten Ringfinger. Schuldigs Augen wurden groß. "Brad...!", brachte er krächzend heraus. Lächelnd blickte er zu Brad empor. "Brad, ich liebe dich auch. Du bist mein Ein und Alles. Ich würde dich um Nichts auf der Welt wieder weggeben. In dir habe ich etwas gefunden, nach dem ich mein ganzes Leben lang gesucht habe. Du bist die Person die ich vom ganzen Herzen aus liebe. Brad, oh Brad, ich möchte, dass wir nie wieder getrennt werden. Zusammen, bis in den Tod! Forever together..." Schuldig nahm den Ring aus seiner Tasche und nahm Brads Hand in seine. "Forever together.", wiederholte Brad. Lächelnd schaute er zu Schuldig. Dann hörte er den Schuss. Er sah, wie die Tür der Kapelle mit eine gewaltigen Splittern auseinanderbrach und wie sich ihnen plötzlich ein Schatten näherte und dann noch einer. Brad konnte das irritierte Flackern in Schuldigs Augen deutlich sehen. die Angst, die in ihnen innewohnte. Und dann wusste er... Er nahm Schuldig in seinen Arm, warf ihn herum und küsste ihn. Dann spürte er den Schmerz. Er war heiß und zog sich von seiner Schulter quer hinunter über seinen Rücken.  
Schuldig war schockiert gewesen. Es ging alles so schnell. Viel zu schnell. Aber doch kannte er es zu gut. Der Schuss. Das Blut... Das Blut!! Brad hatte ihn geküsst. Er hatte ihn beschützt. Er hielt ihn noch immer in seinem Arm, doch Schuldig spürte deutlich das Blut seinen Rücken hinunterlaufen, über seine Hände und auf den Boden tropfen. Tropf! Tropf! Jeder Tropfen war ein Teil von Crawfords Leben... Langsam sank Brad zusammen. Mit einem keuchenden Schrei brach Brad auf die Knie. "Brad! Braaaad!! BRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDDD!!!!!!!!!!!N-Nein........." "Schu...Schuldig....Fo-Fore...ver....to...ge...gether.....Ich-Ich...liebe....liebe dich,....Schu...." Blut lief aus seinem Mund und Schuldig konnte spüren, wie das Leben aus Brads Körper wich, bis es schließlich ganz verschwand. Mit einem letzten Aufbäumen brach Brad endgültig zusammen. Voller Schock starrte Schuldig auf Brads Leiche, aus der noch immer das Blut lief. Es hatte sich seine Bahnen durch die gesamte Kapelle gemacht. der Boden färbte sich rot. Schuldigs Tränen vermischten sich mit Crawfords Blut. Doch Schuldig merkte es nicht einmal. Erst, als sich ein Schatten vor ihm aufbäumte, hob er leicht den Blick und starrte in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Rote Haare.... "W-Wer...?" "Weiß!" Plötzlich spürte Schuldig wie er von kräftigen Fäden gefesselt und in die Höhe gezogen wurde. Er sah, wie sich neben Aya eine zweite Gestalt näherte und dann eine Dritte. Noch einmal blickte er hinunter zu Brad, der in der Blutlache lag. er hatte einen so friedlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Fast, als ob er schlafen würde. Schuldig streckte ihm noch ein letztes Mal seine Hand entgegen. "Brad, zusammen bis in den Tod...." Ken holte aus und Schuldig verspürte ein heftiges Ziehen in seinem Bauch, dann folgte der Schmerz. Doch schuldig lächelte. Träne um Träne rollte über seine Wangen. Seine Hand öffnete sich und der Ring, den er Brad hatte geben wollen viel klimpernd zu Boden. Dann sah' er einen Pfeil auf sich zufliegen. Ein leichter Ruck ging durch seinen Körper, als sich Omis Pfeil mitten in sein Herz bohrte. Dann kam die Schwärze... Schuldig war Tod bevor er den Boden berührte.   
"Alle Zeugen beseitigt", sagte Aya, als er das Blut von der Klinge seines Katanas wischte. Dann verließen er, Ken, Omi und Yohji die kleine Kapelle in der die Kerzen noch immer brannten... Die Lichter erloschen und mit ihnen das Leben und die Liebe, die in jener Nacht dort gehaust hatten. Der Wind wehte stark durch die zerbrochene Tür und es war, als ob er sprechen würde.   
Forever together. Zusammen, bis in den Tod...  



End file.
